An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an unpiloted aircraft. UAVs can be remote controlled or fly autonomously based on pre-programmed flight plans or more complex dynamic automation systems. UAVs are currently used in a number of military roles, including reconnaissance and attack. They are also used in a small but growing number of civil applications such as firefighting when a human observer would be at risk, police observation of civil disturbances and crime scenes, and reconnaissance support in natural disasters. UAVs are often preferred for missions that are too dull, dirty, or dangerous for manned aircraft. There is a wide variety of UAV shapes, sizes, configurations, and characteristics, but generally, a UAV is capable of controlled, sustained, level flight and is powered by a jet, reciprocating or turbine engine.
UAVs may have remote sensing functions that include electromagnetic spectrum sensors, biological sensors, and chemical sensors. UAVs can transport goods using various means based on the configuration of the UAV itself. Most payloads are stored in an internal pod somewhere in the airframe or duct. UAVs may further be used for search and rescue in inclement weather or reconnaissance missions in enemy territory.
Similarly, unmanned ground vehicles (UGV) are robotic platforms that are used as an extension of human capability. This type of robot is generally capable of operating outdoors and over a wide variety of terrain, functioning in place of humans. There are two general classes of UGVs: autonomous and teleoperated. Autonomous UGVs are essentially an autonomous robot, whereas teleoperated UGVs are vehicles that are controlled by a human operator at a remote location via a communications link. All cognitive processes are provided by the operator based upon sensory feedback from either line-of-sight visual observation or remote sensory input such as video cameras. The operator controls the vehicle via a wired or wireless connection while the user provides all control based upon observed performance of the vehicle. There are a wide variety of teleoperated UGVs in use today. Examples are explosives and bomb disabling vehicles.
UGVs have the ability to gain information about the surrounding environment and detect objects of interest such as people and vehicles. UGVs can also work for extended durations without human intervention or travel from point A to point B without human navigation assistance, while avoiding situations that are harmful to people or itself. If a UGV is harmed, it may have the ability to repair itself without outside assistance.
A disadvantage associated with current UGVs is slow deployment to a threat due to their ground ambulation mechanism, for example, wheels or continuous tracks, as well as an inability to maneuver through irregularities in terrain, such as fast moving rivers or steep trenches. A disadvantage associated with UAVs is that they are more likely to be detected en route to a mission in the open air.